


...so close | johnten au

by loveraylee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Day Off, Deoksugung Palace, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Love for Art, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 09:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18989593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveraylee/pseuds/loveraylee
Summary: (snap!)If only cameras can capture not only the memory and the feeling of infinity but can also see through the heart of the person and their true feelings, anyone would've bought the said camera no regardless of how much price it would cause.Johhny is a photographer who is in love with his best friend Ten and he still can't gather up all the courage to tell him how he feels.





	...so close | johnten au

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic here and this time it's JohnTen! I hope you enjoy reading! Hope you all give this lots of love~

_(snap!)_

If only cameras can capture not only the memory and the feeling of infinity but can also see through the heart of the person and their true feelings, anyone would've bought the said camera no regardless of how much price it would cause.  
Cameras are, indeed, utterly expensive. From mini models, point and shoots, today’s flip cameras, quirky polaroids to DSLRs. They’re expensive maybe because capturing the moment right in front of you is what it does best. It's the moment captured with those lenses that're eventually turned into photographs that really counts, photos that'll be kept on photo albums (before!) or on your trusty phone, cloud storage and hard drives, that'll make you laugh, cry and reminisce once you dig right in the treasure box a couple of years later, to remember the emotion, the moment, the feeling of infinity. Perhaps, that's why we have these phone cameras nowadays, to make everything possible and a lot easier for us.

_(snap!)_

"Really, even on the subway?"

"Even on the railway." Johnny answered still looking through his point and shoot camera. It's a Sunday and although his a photographer by profession, he wants to relax for his day off by just wearing his comfy casuals also carrying his trusty tiny camera instead of a DSLR.  
5 years on the run, capturing landscapes, portraits and so much more has helped Johnny not only to get to know more about the job but even love more about the craft but today is different. Today's topic is about serenity, beauty and love…

_(snap!)_

“Woa- Johnny!!!! I wasn’t even looking?! Do I look okay? I think I look awful!”

Today, Johnny is off to historical Deoksugung Palace with his best friend, Ten. Not really a place for romance but it’s in Seoul, a tourist destination and a landmark that screams the culture and beauty of history.

“You look good in it don't worry!” Johnny said laughing after taking a stolen photo of Ten. They're currently walking to the wide grounds of the palace.

“Really?! That's what I get after closing my entire shop this whole day just for you?” Ten asked, obviously pissed but still smiling stupidly. He is also on his casuals, also carrying his rarely used but well loved point and shoot.

Ten is actually an entrepreneur! He owns a flower shop -slash- boutique and also has love for photography. Ten and Johnny met during their college days, although not on the same course, they are on the same organization. They're both on The Art Appreciation Class (if that is a thing), wherein they engage themselves in numerous spiritually satisfying activities such as painting, sculpting, staring at the surroundings etc.! They become best friends ever since meeting there. Johnny is the quiet sentimental type, while Ten ks the occasionally talkative but has passion over his craft type.

“I still can't believe you actually invited me to accompany you for your day off!” Ten said as Johnny arrived to the benches where Ten is seated.

Johnny was panting a bit. He literally ran somewhere just to buy Ten some ice cream.

“Thank you.” Ten said as a cup of ice cream was given to him. “But for real though, did you broke your phone or something? You’re very hard to contact! Like for real! I even thought you unfriended me in real life! You're gone for about a year or two! Like you started ignoring me when I started dating-”

“Sorry!” Johnny cut him off. “I think I just needed some time off…also, I thought you're no longer going to mention your ex's name!”

“I can now! It's been six months and I have already moved on! I'm a strong independent hoe” Ten said almost standing up, raising his ice cream as if it was a champagne of some sort from left to right, like he was giving a toast, and asking for a non-existent crowd's sympathy.

Johnny chuckled in the manner, looking down feeling a bit guilty. He stopped contacting Ten for some time. It’s not that he doesn’t want him in his life by that period of time, he doesn’t just want to see how happy Ten is, not like wants the latter sad, but because he can't look through the reality that the guy he loves is happy but not between his arms.

Johnny's feelings for Ten grew throughout their college days. He fancied him since the day he laid his eyes on him. God, he almost burst into tears when he reached his dorms when they started talking to each other more. He's chest almost burst out after they both openly told each other that they're both interested in men.

Ten who loves and appreciates the same things as him. Ten who loves talking about random things as much as he loves listening to his misadventures and antics.

Then, the nightmare that he's truly been avoiding came when Ten started dating other guys.

Johnny cried his eyes out multiple times. Well maybe thrice, twice in college and once just recently. After he find out that Ten was dating a year back, he went on his so called Time off, worked his ass off and get himself drunk every Tuesday and Friday night.

Why can't he just hold up all his shits together and just tell him about his feelings? Why can’t he muster up all the courage and tell him?

“You’re a lot more quiet, what have you been thinking?” Ten suddenly said. They were watching and taking some beautiful photos of kids on their colorful hanboks.

Johnny snapped out of his thoughts and went straight back to reality.

“Oh sorry. I was just thinking…” Johnny answered softly.

“Thinking about what? You know you can tell me anything you know!” Ten said with so much care. “Are you okay? We can go home?”

“No, no, I'm good.” He answered with a small smile.

The two then left the crowd and walked their way to a different part of the palace. They were quiet but not the irritating type of silence, it was serene, it was a comfortable type of silence.

Ten calmly walk a bit slower than Johnny. He doesn't want to force the other to tell him what's wrong but he wants to give Johnny a room to think and to feel the place's serenity.

Both are now in the infamous Deoksugung Walkway, where couples are rumored to break up if they walk on the said walkway hand-in-hand.

Ten looked around the place and continued walking, finding some families taking group photos and couples suddenly letting go of each other's hands which made him laugh a bit. Just when he's about to secretly look at Johnny's side he found out that he was not there and immediately panicked. He knows he’s overreacting but he can’t lose Johnny now, he can’t lose Johnny again. His heart raced a bit faster and looked around, only to find Johnny behind him who already stopped walking moments ago. If it's one ordinary college day, Ten would scold him and punch him playfully for making him panic and worry, but this day is different.

He looked at Johnny right through his eye who was smiling though not fully.

Ten, loves Johnny and he tried to forget. He thinks that it'll ruin their friendship and that the latter didn’t even given him any signs that he's got interest in him. He tried to brush it off by dating some other guys only to be exposed to the fact that he's been dating guys but they all compare them to Johnny, which his recent ex pointed out for him. On how he was dating some other guy only to think about another.

Ten cried his heart out with this reality, even more after thinking that Johnny doesn't want to be his friend anymore a few months back. So, having this invite from Johnny for some alone time together in Deoksugung made him close his shop whole day this Sunday just for him.

Johnny lifted his camera and pointed them out towards Ten's direction.

Ten, who didn't know what to do did the same.

If only the cameras that they both love so dearly can look beyond what's hidden behind their hearts, they wouldn’t be hurting like they are right now. The two wouldn't be taking scared first steps. They wouldn't be looking for signals and reading confused and longing faces.

 _I love you, I hope you'll know._ Johnny thought, looking at ten through his camera.

 _I love you, please tell me you do too_. Ten thought, wishing, though thinking it's impossible.

Two different people of the same love for art, tied by unbreakable bonds.

So close,

  
Yet, so far.

  
_If he presses his camera, I'll just lose it all and tell him_. Johnny thought, gathering all the courage he has been longing to acquire for years.

 _If he takes a photo of mine, I'll tell him how I feel._ Ten thought, putting everything up on stake.

  
_(snap!)(snap!)_

  
“I love you.” They both said at the same time, as they slowly put their cameras down.

“I love you, God, for a very long time since I met you, I don't know you were hypnotizing, you caught my heart right at the very moment that I saw you and I don't know what to do-“ Johnny rambled, eyes shut. “I’m sorry, I didn't have the courage. All this time, I was a freaking-“

Johnny was silenced when an index finger was pressed to shut his lips. He opened his eyes only to see Ten right in front of him, cheeks flushed, smiling widely like he won the lottery or something. _Has Ten always been this beautiful? Heck, he didn't even know but of course he is?!_

“I love you too, all this time like I dated other guys and I was really after-“ Ten was shushed as well with Johnny's finger pressed on top of his lips. Then, water pooled in to the guy's eyes.

“Shit- I thought I'll never say that. I thought I'll never be able to tell you.”

And now both of them are crying.

Johnny cupped Ten's cheeks and kissed his forehead, his nose, then his lips.

“I love you, I love you so much.”

“I love you more, I love you more.” Both sobbed not even caring about the possible eyes that are looking right at them.

After this very moment, Johnny extended his arms inviting his now boyfriend after so many years- Ten to have a proper date or a cuddle session in his apartment.

“Let’s go?” Johnny asked smiling.

“We can't hold hands here…” Ten said and they both look at the place.

“Have you ever heard of Yoona's song?”

“We just started dating, don't show me your inner fanboy.”

“I mean, just c'mon, hold my hand, those are just rumors, we're never breaking up. I'll never let you go.” Johnny said as they walked holding hands.

And that what's it.

Everything he'd ever wanted.

Now, so reachable,

Touchable,

So close.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You so much~ I hope you enjoyed! Comments are well appreciated!


End file.
